Achieving a steady and level support surface has long been a challenge. Conventional support legs are static—they are not designed to be adjusted which means that the stability of the table or other rest or work surface relies on the contact points of the legs all resting on a single plane. If one or more of the legs of a support structure is not firmly contacting the underlying terrain, the support structure will be disposed to wobble, tilt or sway, thereby destabilizing the structure and throwing the support surface off level. Most people have experienced this problem with a wobbly café or picnic table that adversely affects the dining experience. Additionally, if the support structure is used for work that involves sawing or other reciprocating motions, the instability caused by uneven terrain combined with the vibrational motion can cause the support structure to migrate on the terrain and possibly overturn, causing unsafe conditions for the user and the work product. Finally, if one or more of the legs of a support structure is not firmly contacting the underlying terrain, then independent of the use of the support surface, the structural integrity of the support structure can be compromised, leading to structural damage and potential collapse.
A conventional sawhorse is one example of a work surface that can present danger to a user if it is not stable. The typical sawhorse assembly, which includes a horizontal beam as the support element, is typically made of wood, and two A-shaped legs formed from wooden boards, wherein the legs are attached to the beam in either a fixed or removable manner. The advantage to the typical sawhorse assembly is its robustness as a strong, durable support. But because a typical sawhorse assembly cannot be readily adjusted for adaptation to variable terrain, it may present a work surface that is ultimately unsteady and prone to tipping. Such instability presents hazards to both the user and the job-site work product, particularly when sharp and powered tools are being used. The static design of the sawhorse is also inefficient and cumbersome for purposes of portability and storage due to its overall shape. Indeed, because of its awkward shape and the attendant difficulty with storage and transportation, the sawhorse is often constructed and deconstructed on the job site.
There are many other instances where it is desirable or necessary to use a support surface on terrain that is not level or flat. Examples of other support surfaces that would benefit from more adjustable support assemblies include tabletops, chairs, work platforms, cooking surfaces, elevated storage containers, and other leg-bearing support surfaces that may be used on variable terrain. In one specific example, outdoorsman encounter widely variable terrain that that can make it difficult to achieve a safe and stable tabletop or other surface suitable for cooking, eating, cleaning fish, dressing game, gear maintenance and storage, and the like. And in yet other specific examples, campers and homeowners are challenged to achieve secure and generally level placement of outdoor tables and chairs.
Over time, numerous designs have been developed to address some of the deficiencies of table, sawhorse and other legs, including designs that employ one or more of telescoping, folding and twisting legs. While these designs can provide enhanced portability and storage, and enable achieving an improved level surface, such designs can suffer from compromised stability, lack of ease of use, and increased cost and complication in their manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support assembly that is able to provide adjustable and stable support for a variety of support elements, and is suitable for use on even and uneven terrain. There is also a need for such adjustable support assemblies that are easy to use, easy to store, modular to allow for adaptation of a variety of conventional support structures, and relatively simple and inexpensive to produce.